Why Did You Have to Die
by SongOfBlaze
Summary: Sometimes, it is hard to forget a loved one, someone you cherished more than anything even at the worse of times. Other times, it might just take one night to forget what happened to a loved one. To think they are alive and breathing right next to you despite their departure from the living.


_"Alfred, you keep moving around," Arthur grumbled as Alfred shifting his position again._

_"Sorry, Artie, but I just can't comfortable on this new bed. Maybe if I could get a hug, then maybe I won't move?" Alfred smiled at Arthur through the darkness and moved a little closer to the other._

_"You'll probably just hit me in the face later on or something," Arthur sighed without pushing the other away._

_"No, I won't! I promise!"_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise! I cross my heart!"_

_"…Alright then." Alfred eyes lit up as he proceeded to squeeze and hug Arthur tightly._

_"Yay!"_

"Mmm… Arthur…" Alfred tried to pull his lover closer, but somehow he wasn't in his grip anymore. "Where did you go…?" Alfred reached farther and farther across the bed, only to meet emptiness. Cracking his eyes open, Alfred noticed there was no one else in the bed. Alfred sat up and patted the spaces around him for any warmth that was left by Arthur's presence.

"Arthur…?" Alfred mumbled as he began to grab at the sheets. Panic was rising inside of him. Where had Arthur gone? He was just there a couple of hours ago. Arthur was just next to him, wrapped up in his arms and trapped in his bear hug. Was he hungry or thirsty? Or maybe he just needed to use the bathroom? Alfred looked around the room for any signs of the other in their small apartment.

There was no light shining from underneath the bathroom doorway.

There was no sounds of water running or food being rummaged through.

The room was silent with no signs of Arthur.

"Arthur, where are you?" Alfred asked again, hoping that Arthur was just pulling a trick on him or something. Only silence answered his question. But then, the fog and haze in his mind began to fade. Arthur wasn't in the room. He wasn't there anymore. He hadn't been… _there _in two years.

Alfred stared down at his lap, the tears beginning to form from his eyes. He couldn't hold them back as they fell onto the sheets, staining them with sadness. A single dream had made him forget the pain, the sorrow, the truth.

_Four years into their relationship and they were as happy as they could be. They weren't planning on marriage or kids or anything of the sort. They didn't have the money for it, but they didn't care. They were happy with one another. Until things started to fall apart._

_Arthur had lost his job, his family, and his health was beginning to fail._

_Alfred was desperate to do what he could to keep Arthur alive. To keep him around. For awhile, things would appear normal. They two of them lived their lives just like any other day. Eventually though, Arthur began to live out the rest of his days in the hospital. They still tried to keep up a routine though. Alfred would visit everyday and night, keeping Arthur company for as long as possibly. Maybe even stay the night if the doctors allowed. Bills of the hospitalization stacked up upon one another. Alfred knew the longer Arthur stayed alive, the harder it would be for him to live out his own life._

_But the presence of the one he loved mattered more._

_Maybe Arthur knew how hard he was making it for Alfred or maybe he was giving up on living, but the last time Alfred had saw him, he was dead. He had just stopped breathing just minutes before Alfred had arrived to the hospital. Alfred had witnessed the doctors try to bring his love back from the dead, but after an hour, they had given up._

_Alfred slowly approached Arthur's bed, his face red and his eyes crying out a river of tears. He started with silent questions with a shaky voice until his words began to fade away and change into horrible sobs that echoed in the room. He couldn't hold himself back. Alfred allowed these noises of sadness to ring through the room._

_Soon after that, the memories become fuzzy and unclear. Alfred couldn't remember if the doctors dragged him out of the room or if he left on his own account. Five months of memories after Arthur's death were trapped in a haze. He couldn't remember anything, not even the questions he asked his dead lover. There was one question that he would always remember though._

_"Why did you have to die?"_

* * *

_****__As usual, the original is on my blog under the tag 'USUK' and 'oneshot'. Anyways, this was inspired by a pairing meme and a drawing my friend did that I happened to see around the same time as each other. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading it!_


End file.
